


Not Ever Again

by AMidnightDreary



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, Comfort, Friendship, Injury, M/M, Post-Battle, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary
Summary: "Stay with me."





	Not Ever Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 17:** "Stay with me."

Anthony woke up very slowly. His head hurt, and his entire side  _ burned _ as if somebody set it on fire. Hel, for all he knew, somebody  _ could _ have set it on fire; he didn't even remember what happened. The last thing he recalled was his best friend rolling his eyes at something Thor had said, briefly before the fight...

He opened his eyes. He found himself looking at a high and golden ceiling. He blinked against the harsh light, shifting a little to figure out if his limbs were even still attached to his body.

"Anthony?"

_ Loki _ \- the word rushed through Anthony's mind before he could even turn his head. And yes, the second prince  _ was _ sitting there, at Anthony's bed, and he looked like an absolute mess. His hair was disheveled and he was so very pale, and there were bags under his eyes that spoke of utter exhaustion.

Anthony stared at him for a long moment, his sight blurring. Sleep was already luring him in again, but he fought against it; focusing on Loki was more important right now.

"Loki?" He said - well, tried to say. His voice was so raspy that the word didn't even sound like one.

"Anthony," Loki said again, voice and face softening with relief, and suddenly he wasn't sitting on his chair anymore, but on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Mhh." Anthony's eyes fell closed for a moment. He was so incredibly exhausted. "Hurts."

"Do you want me to call for -"

Anthony shook his head, then promptly winced. Norns, that hurt. "No, 'm fine. Tired."

"Yes, of course. I can - I should let you rest. I will come back later -"

" _ No. _ "

"Anthony?"

"Stay." Anthony forced himself to open his eyes and look at his friend. "Stay with me."

Loki's eyes were very wide, and then very soft. "Of course," he said again, and crawled next to Anthony into the bed.

Anthony hadn't really expected that, but since it was something he'd dreamed about for centuries, he didn't complain. Also, he was very tired and hurting all over, and the warmth of Loki's body was about the most perfect thing Anthony had ever encountered. Burying his face in the crook of Loki's neck was easy.

"You are not allowed to scare me like this," Loki whispered into Anthony's hair. His voice very nearly broke on the last words. "Not ever again."

"M'sorry, Lo," Anthony murmured, letting out a relieved breath. He was going to fall asleep very soon, he knew it.

Loki pressed his lips to Anthony's hair, and suddenly Anthony actually realized that Loki had waited at his bed the entire time, that Loki looked like a mess because he had been incredibly worried, and that Loki crawling under the blanket to pull Anthony close and kiss his hair was not exactly something a mere  _ friend _ would do.

_ Well. How about that. _

Anthony smiled into his friend's skin, and promised himself that they would talk about this, as soon as he woke up. Who knew, maybe there would even be less talking and more kissing.

Anthony certainly wouldn't complain about that, either.


End file.
